Full Moon
by Amariel
Summary: Remus is upset over the full moon, so the Marauders attempt to serenade him. But is there more to it than meets the eye, or in this case, ear? [Song Parody]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or the song "Blue Moon".   
Author's Notes: So I really went to town with this one. Here it is: I have officially lost it. Originally inspired to write a parodied version of "Blue Moon" about a squirrel I saw attempting to jump into a tree, I think my plans may have changed for the better. One other thing to note, I wrote this song while listening to three different versions of the song. So if it's a little _wonky_ that would be the reason.

...

Remus glanced up at the waxing moon despairingly. The next day, the moon would be completely full, and he certainly knew what that meant. However, before he could allow his thoughts to slide down the road of self-pity, his three best friends tumbled into the Gryffindor common room by way of the 'Fat Lady'. Sirius was the first to notice Remus' subject of view, and went over to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" asked James, stuffing something into his bag.  
  
"Moon." Sirius replied wisely.  
  
"Oh." Peter added for good measure.  
  
"You three are rather talkative," Remus pointed out sarcastically. "No prank to brag about tonight?" Sirius ignored the comment, and turned his attention to the moon as well.  
  
"Don't despair, we'll be there." Remus blinked.  
  
"You didn't just rhyme, did you?" James came up to Remus' other said and nodded in a manner that could only be described as grave. "Should I even ask?"  
  
"McGonagall cursed her trunk, so when one touches her junk, they're thrown into a rhyming funk."  
  
"You're rather bad at rhyming aren't you?" Remus asked, trying – and failing – not to laugh. He ignored his friend's glares. "How do you – stop?"  
  
"One hundred rhyming lines we musk make, before this stupid curse we will break." James replied, causing Peter to glare in remembrance.   
  
"We want to do something nice for you, because you look so blue." Sirius cut in.  
  
"Please don't," Remus tried stiffly.  
  
"Alas, I feel song opportunity we cannot pass." James waved his wand expertly and a 'barbershop' tune filled the common room.  
  
Sirius:   
_Full Moon,   
Sorry if we're elated,   
Though we know you're jaded,   
Hope these rhymes can be 'bated.  
_  
James:   
_Full Moon,   
We know it gives you the willies,   
But we beg you: don't be silly,   
Nothing's more scary than Lily.  
_  
During the part of the song that did not require the Marauders to sing 'full moon', they pranced around Remus happily. Except for James. Lily had walked in during the line about her, and thus began chasing the boy around the room with a rather large transfiguration textbook in hand. He in turn was yelling something like 'no need to shove, love' in a rather strangled voice. Remus smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes simultaneously.  
  
Peter: (rather squeakily)   
_Full Moon   
Every month you-u dread it,   
But I don't really get it,   
So I guess I'll forget it.  
_  
Sirius:   
_Full Moon   
So many phases it goes through   
And look at its nice white hue   
_Er - _I think I'll go to the loo...  
_  
The music ended abruptly, with a sound like the needle being pulled roughly off of a record.  
  
"Wow... that was really inspiring," Remus commented dryly.  
  
"Thank Merlin that's over with." Sirius said plopping down on the couch next to James, who seemed to have a bit of a bruise on the side of his head. James nodded in agreement.  
  
"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say," Remus muttered, looking at his friends darkly.  
  
"Say something Moony?" James asked, looking up.  
  
"Er – that was so good, you should get paid!" Some more discreet eye rolling followed his quick save.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon we should be," Sirius said thoughtfully holding out his hand. "Tipping isn't just a city in China."  
  
"I'll give you a tip: get some singing lessons."  
  
"I'm so amused."

"Hey, how come you stopped rhyming?" Remus asked only just noticing. "Surely that wasn't one hundred lines."

"No. But we wanted to go off with a bang!" James supplied happily.

"Yeah," Sirius added. "We wasted all our other lines on the way here." At that moment they all realized Peter had remained rather silent since the end of the song.  
  
"Hey Wormtail? You okay?" James asked.  
  
"No," he grumbled in response.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cursed to rhyme, all the time." They all laughed as Peter trudged up the stairs, muttering all the words he could think of that rhymed with 'luck'.


End file.
